


Read to Me

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Comfort Reading, F/M, Literature, Reading, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves to read and Jess loves Sam's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to Me

Sam read, as much as possible and often as possible. From the day he first learned how to, he could be found with a book within arm’s length. Dean teased him about being a nerd, but the fond sparkle in his eyes when he said it made the impact less than harsh.

When he was at Stanford, it was always law books- dry, thick tomes that looked more fit to be gathering dust on the top shelf of a wealthy man’s private library than to be in the hands of a lanky college student. He lugged them around with him everywhere and cracked them open in his spare minutes; on the quad, before a class, or in the dining hall, Sam Winchester was always buried in a book.

When he and Jessica got together she found his love of literature charming; she shared it (the passion, not his choice subject of book) being a Classics major herself. She would ‘accidentally’ leave books from her courses in Sam’s dorm, where he was sure to find them. She giggled to herself when she found him asleep in his too small dorm bed with one of her books open on his chest. He always returned to his boring old law books when he was finished, but she counted each completed work as a victory. When they started living together, the reading continued. She often woke up in the barely dawn hours of the morning to find Sam still awake next to her, book open in his lap. She would smile and sidle closer, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Read to me, Sam?”

“It’s just a book about laws, Jess- you’ll hate it,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Couldn’t hate anything that comes out of that pretty mouth. Read to me.”

Jess was fierce and fiery and everything Sam had ever dreamed of- he was not going to say no to her, even if he knew he was right about this. He began reading from the chapter he was on in a quiet voice; he hardly knew what he was reading anymore, so focused was he on Jess’ soft breath against his skin.

“You have the voice of an angel, Samuel Winchester,” she said as she closed her eyes.

Sam kissed her hair and kept on reading.


End file.
